


Just a Thought

by Slytherina



Category: Jackrabbit - Fandom
Genre: Other, Thoughts on Bunny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherina/pseuds/Slytherina





	1. Carousel

Why did you steal my cotton candy heart? - Jack Frost


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 soon to come. (it will be an actual story this time)


End file.
